The Best Medicine updated 19th
by ElementalMe
Summary: Haldir survives his ordeal at Helm’s Deep, but not without consequences...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, here it is, my very first fan fiction that I've had the guts to post. As always, all characters are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien *In other words, I don't own Haldir. But oh, if I did…* and of course my original characters are my own. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and any comments or constructive criticisms are appreciated. *Side note: Just a warning to all the Tolkien purists, I don't necessarily cross-check everything against the original work, so please don't be offended if you notice my aberrations. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

"But……It cannot be possible!" A shocked voice echoed in the healing halls of Lorien.

"I am afraid that is not so," Another, more saddened voice replied, "there is very little chance of him ever making a full recovery."   


The candlelight flickered, briefly revealing their fallen kin. He was in terrible shape, only able to draw slow, shallow breaths, his face as pale as the cold moon outside. Only half-aware of his surroundings, he remained entangled in an ethereal haze between life and death. Somewhere in the darkness he could hear distant voices – though he knew not what they said.  


Nienna Linolay looked down at the fallen elf, feeling a pang of pity in her heart. He had no idea how badly he had been injured, she mused, inwardly noting (and not without some pride) how the bleeding had begun to slow due to her ministrations. 'So, this is the great March Warden of Lorien,' she thought to herself as she dressed his wounds, 'how remarkable it is that you yet live.'

"Remarkable……" She murmured, gently brushing a lock of his golden hair from his forehead.

Behind her, her companion raised his head. "Did you say something?" He peered over his shoulder, lost halfway between filling the bottles before him and his desire to get some much needed rest.

Nienna turned her head slightly towards him. "No, Nolo, I said nothing." 

Her long-time friend merely shrugged, wondering if the late hour had gotten to him, recalling how early it had been when he had first been summoned to help with the healing. He shuddered, so many deaths in such short a time, how easily one could grow numb, how quickly the vacant eyes of his kindred had ceased to chill his soul. He allowed his eyes one last pass over his friend and her patient. 'How lucky it is, that she was here for you,' he thought, idly wondering who this soldier was, and if there was a family waiting for him, 'lucky indeed, to have such a skilled healer attending you.' He sighed inwardly, and turned back to his work. 

It was Nienna who broke the thickening silence first. "So……" the air remained still, she bit her lip a moment before continuing, "You truly think he will be……" She paused, grasping for the right words.

"Paralyzed?" Nolo ventured, the word sounding awkward and alien on his tongue; he did not like the feel of it. "Truly, I know not. Though I fear any recovery he makes will be slight at best." His words hung heavily in the stillness, as mournful as a lament.

Nienna could not help but sigh, "Such a shame, isn't it?"

At this moment, Haldir, the guardian of Lorien, began to emerge from his haze. At first, there was nothing, a void of sensation lasting all of five seconds - and then the pain. It ripped and tore through his body as suddenly as an electric shock, a strangled cry escaping his lips. It was like nothing he had ever felt, nor had he ever fathomed something so fierce. It blinded him with brilliant red light, driving all thoughts from his mind other than the desperate desire to end it – to end everything.

Nienna was by his side in an instant, applying every remedy she knew to stop the pain she knew he must have been experiencing, for his voice sounded as if his very soul were being ripped from his body. Nolo could only stand behind her, taking great care not to get in her way as she rushed about the room frantically. She seemed to be moving randomly, though he knew there was nothing but methodical, rational thoughts shooting through her mind as quick as a beam of light.

"It's alright, it's alright," she soothed, administering several different liquids into the elf's mouth, trying desperately to keep her hands from shaking; never before had she had a patient suffer so, and it frightened her. Slowly, the pain began to subside; and his body relaxed, giving rise to a blessed nothingness that would last for several days. Nienna bent over her patient with an air of protectiveness 'I cannot let that happen again' she vowed. He would not last another bout and she would have to be there for him through this stage of his recovery. She scanned his features constantly for any indications of another seizure, never lifting her gaze, and did not even notice as Nolo slipped out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Since this is my first post, I'm still having a bit of trouble figuring out the formatting, please forgive any difficulties you may have while reading it. If you have any tips……let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Haldir woke slowly on the third morning, distant echoes of the battle still ringing loudly, painfully in his head. He did not know how long he had been here, or even where here was. Possibly Lorien, or not, it was impossible to tell, for he could not see beyond the sphere of candlelight next to his bed. His thoughts remained jumbled and came to him in pieces, though as he struggled into wakefulness the picture became clearer. He was in a healing room, that much was certain. Haldir inhaled slowly, feeling a dull ache in his abdomen and back. His keenly tuned senses briefly noted how vaguely familiar scents mingled in the air, permeated by the smell of herbs, tonics, and minerals. 'I must have been grievously injured indeed,' he thought, struggling to sit up in his bed, 'how long have I been unconscious?'  
  
"My lord?" A hesitant voice resonated through the darkness, and slowly a pale figure emerged into the warm yellow light. 'A healer no doubt, perhaps she can give me the information I seek.' The past filtered itself back into his thoughts. 'Helm's Deep! We pulled back, the orcs had broken through!'  
  
".sir?" The woman before him spoke again, and he realized that he had been looking through her like some brain-dead dolt. He cringed.  
  
"Helm's deep." He murmured, "tell me."  
  
Nienna's eyes widened, had he not noticed? Was it possible? Then she noted his expectant look. She told him how the rest of the battle had gone, from what she knew, though it had suffered great damage, the people pf Helm's Deep were safe once again. His shoulders relaxed at that news, his hard stare softened as she told him of their losses.  
  
"Such sacrifice." He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and a vision of the battlefield flashed across his mind. It seemed so far away now, and at the same time so close he felt as if he could reach out into it. Instead of the cold stone of the fortress, he felt solid glass, and realized that the elf who spoke to him had given him a glass of water. He put it on the table without looking at it.  
  
"Where is my bow?"  
  
She paused, eyeing him oddly.  
  
"Your what?" Her voice sounded hushed and astonished.  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth. 'Of all the moronic things to ask. Does she not know who I am?' He began to push the covers off his body, intending to look for it himself - only his legs refused to move. Shock passed over his face as his brain searched for some explanation. Something.anything.anything other than what it seemed.  
  
"Release this spell, healer." He commanded, recalling how spells freezing the limbs were often used during treatments of the badly injured or delirious. But, the grave look on her face unnerved him.  
  
Nienna's eyes caught the ground. "There is no spell, my lord. I.I fear your injuries were beyond the skill of elvish medicine to heal." Her voice faded with each word until it was nothing more than a whisper. She could not bring herself to look up. It was silent for a long time, until Nienna heard him slowly exhale.  
  
"You lie." It was more of a hope than a statement, cautious, and cold.  
  
She tried her best to ignore the comment, choosing instead to try to encourage him. "Perhaps." she spoke, edging nearer to the foot of his bed, "perhaps in time, you will learn to walk again. It wouldn't be the same of course, as if you were nor-" She halted, her eyes wide, her hand flew to her mouth. "Wait.that is not what I meant!" The look Haldir gave her was bone-chilling.  
  
"As if I were what, elf-maid? Normal?" His eyes narrowed at the shaking figure before him. 'How dare she! How DARE she!' His mind shouted, an unfamiliar mixture of rage and humiliation sweeping over him.  
  
"Do you really think you can just walk in here with that piteous look on your face, and tell me 'everything's going to be fine, you'll only be a half-freak?!'" Nienna could only bite her bottom lip. Now she'd done it, she mused, she was only making things worse. Haldir could feel the tension winding up into his arms, his teeth clamped tightly together.  
  
Before Nienna knew what was happening, she found herself dodging the glass of water she had given him. It shattered upon the floor, glass scattering everywhere, the water soaked the hem of her long, silver gown. She bent down hurriedly, trying to quickly pick up the broken shards.  
  
"Just get out."  
  
She paused, slowly standing, a few glass shards gently clasped in her palm. "But."  
  
"Get out." He said again through clenched teeth. Nienna felt a panic being to rise in her throat. What had she done? She could only stand there dumbly in her stupor.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" His booming voice shattered her thoughts, making her drop the glass again.  
  
"I...I am sorry." She babbled, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
Haldir closed his eyes, drawing one last great breath to yell at her to leave once more, but found she had vanished from where she stood. He looked down at his now useless legs for a moment, and buried his face in his hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
For hours, Nienna walked aimlessly about the cold halls, trying to forget the look of anguish she had seen on the Marchwarden's face. Her footsteps echoed in the pale blue corridor, one soft, gentle step after the other. Somewhere in the distance she could her someone singing a lament for the fallen soldiers. She sighed; no one would sing a lament for Haldir.  
  
He was right, she did pity him. She felt sorry for him, her heart hated to see him in pain, she felt all those things but most of all, she felt responsible for him. It was she who had been in charge of his care, and to see any of her patients in such misery was an affront on her sense of duty. She could not let his despairing eyes fade from her thoughts.  
  
Nolo lifted his head from his book as he heard someone enter the garden. "Ya auta eller?" Who's there? He said, putting his book down as the figure emerged from the darkened foliage. Immediately his heart caught in his throat as her face appeared. "Nienna!"  
  
Nienna smiled softly, "And here I thought you had forgotten me." She walked over his bench, and sat next to him. She paused, peering at the book beside him. Grinning, she picked it up, thumbing through its pages. "There and Back Again? But I thought that book was in Rivendell!"  
  
Nolo smiled, letting out a long breath, unaware he had been holding it. "Actually, it's a copy. I made it during my stay in Rivendell," He swung his legs off the wooden bench, dangling them absentmindedly, "it took me many long nights to complete it." Nienna handed him the book, briefly imagining Nolo hunched over a desk with a quill in one hand, and a blank book in the other; it suited him. She studied her long time friend Nolo for a moment, his silvery hair, which was usually pulled back into a neat braid, hung loosely around his neck, hiding his eyes as he sat perpendicular to her. The sun had only just begun to creep into Lorien, making the leaves around them shimmer with an unnatural brassy glow that reflected onto their skin, drawing out the natural golden tones.  
  
"Nolo?" She said softly, edging closer to him. Nolo put down the book, his heart fluttering in his chest.  
  
"Yes.Nienna?"  
  
"I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something." He nodded for her to continue, hardly believing all of the Lorien could not hear his heartbeat.  
  
"I wanted to talk about-" She bit her lip again, a habit of hers when she was nervous, he noted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".Haldir." Suddenly, it was as if his heart had sunk to the bottom of the coldest, darkest pit in all of Middle Earth.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nienna continued, oblivious to his sudden coldness. "You see, Nolo, you are my best friend, and I know that I can look to you for advice. I will not lie to you, I am worried about Haldir. I do not think he really wants to recover."  
  
Nolo shrugged, "It would be wrong to give him false hope, Nienna. You might only make him more miserable by pestering him."  
  
"Pestering?" Nienna raised an eyebrow. "I am only trying to help him! He threw a glass at me!" Nolo's left hand tightened into a fist. How dare anyone throw anything at her!  
  
He struggled to maintain his composure. "You may see it as helping, Nienna, but you must also see it from his point of view." Nienna's shoulders slumped. He tried to give her an encouraging smile, "the Marchwarden has just discovered that he may never walk again. To him, you are simply a talking reminder of his disability. Leave him be, Nienna." His eyes pleaded with her, 'Stay away from him, stay with me.'  
  
She stood with sudden indignation. "Leave him be? You didn't see him Nolo!" She turned, her voice softening. "Lle n'uma ele ho eleeio." You didn't see his eyes. She crossed her arms, her eyebrows narrowed. "I had hoped I would have your support, my friend. I was hoping for advice." Nolo opened his mouth in protest, but she turned swiftly on her heel before the words could leave his mouth, disappearing into the morning mist leaving a dark silence in her wake. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Nolo looked in the direction she had left for a long while, 'Why did I not go after her?' he thought, recalling how hurt she had seemed. Inwardly, he was disgusted with his cowardice. The Elves of the Golden Wood were not supposed to be cowards.  
  
Slowly, with a hesitance that gave only a glimpse as to his true age, Nolo stood using a nearby tree to support himself. 'How she weakens me,' he sighed, clasping his hand softly over his heart, 'And she has no idea.' Part of him found the idea darkly humorous, how her presence made everything swirl in his mind, how the way she spoke entranced him beyond words. And she was oblivious - the ultimate cosmic joke. Faint, rustling sounds began to creep through Lorien, its inhabitants awakening to a new day; even the rivers and streams seemed as if they had only now begun to flow. To Nolo, it seemed as if the bubbling water was laughing at him. 'Poor Nolo,' it called, 'what a pity.' The rooms of the great hall began to glow with the lights of the torches, almost a sunrise in itself.  
  
Briefly, Nolo wondered what Nienna was doing; his mind drew a pretty image of her lighting a morning candle, her soft, silken night gown clinging lightly to her form, mist drifting lazily through her open balcony. Nolo shook his head suddenly, appalled at his own audacity. "She's probably hovering at the March Warden's bedside once more." he muttered, angered by the mere thought of it. It was the first time he had ever felt the spark of jealousy; every time he thought of her fawning over 'that Haldir' he cringed.  
  
But then, what had he done to stop it? Nothing. There was nothing to stop. And yet, the fear remained in his heart. He began walking down the path to his room, taking no notice of who he passed except to avoid them. 'Why couldn't she see?' He asked, wondering how many times his heart's voice balanced on the tip of his tongue, how many times had she looked into his eyes and seen nothing of the love they held for her to see?' She was blind, lost in the darkened haze of some ambiguous thing called 'friendship'. Nienna looked not for anything more than his kindness and wisdom.  
  
"Both denied," He spoke aloud to no one in particular, the emerald ferns his only audience, "in spite of the love my heart sings, my words serve only myself." The ferns remained silent, offering no insight. He stopped short of his door, hardly aware that he had reached his destination. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he entered, his eyes drifting across the well-furnished room. The pale crème walls and darkened wood floors made the room seem larger than it was, pulling the eyes upward to the intricately carved ceiling, a tangle of 'roots' that slid up the columns and intertwined into the wooden canopy. Nolo sat in his chair and pulled a very familiar drawing from underneath it. It was a simple sketch, no more than a rough draft. He smiled, picking up a well-worked stick of charcoal and began working at the elven portrait once again, keeping Nienna's soft features in the foremost of his thoughts. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"I'll show him who's wasting their time!" Nienna muttered as she stalked through the halls of healing, taking no notice of the morning horn that signaled the first meal of the day. In fact, she heard nothing at all - save the pounding of her pulse in her ears. 'How could Nolo turn against me like that?' she wondered, turning and twisting through the golden washed stairways that wound around the great trees like huge vines, 'I thought he was my friend.' Nienna felt her eyes beginning to tear, and she rubbed the oncoming tears away before gently pushing the light-tinted door open.  
  
He sat much in the same position that she had left him that night, his chin nearly touching his chest, eyes closed as if lost in deep thought. Nienna sighed inwardly, he looked like a complete wreck, everything from his rumpled clothes to his disheveled hair repelled her. She had never seen an elf in such condition. Now a man - she could understand such a gross ignorance of hygiene, but an elf? It seemed impossible. But, then again, she mused, Haldir was nothing if not impossible. The room was dark, the curtains hung languidly in front of the large windowed balcony doors. Everything was bathed in an eerie earth-tone glow. She coughed lightly, not wanting to startle him with her sudden appearance. 'I must watch what I say this time' she thought, not wanting a repeat of the previous night.  
  
At first, there was no response. Nienna sighed, noticing the shards of glass still glimmering on the floor at her feet; she bent down to pick them up once more.  
  
"Leave them."  
  
Nienna's head shot up, startled. Haldir sat there, regarding her with an undecipherable expression. "Why are you here?"  
  
She opened her mouth to explain, to tell him how she had come to see about his recovery, and that he was her responsibility. Instead, nothing came out at all; she merely stared at his eyes. It was funny, she thought, how the rest of him could be so tousled, while his eyes maintained that same stately, noble stare. His gaze seemed unquestionable.  
  
'I've struck her dumb.' Haldir mused, inwardly reflecting upon his appearance. 'She's so sheltered; I doubt she's ever seen an elf 'this' far gone.' He laughed at the thought; even death would leave him with more dignity than this.  
  
"Are you going to say something.Hine?" Child? Haldir raised an eyebrow, an acidic tone rising in his voice, "or, are you simply going to stand there like a helpless calf?" Nienna felt her blood warming; she could feel her face turning red.  
  
"I'm here to help you, not suffer from childish insults."  
  
"If you suffer so." Haldir's voice grew cold, "why do you not just leave?"  
  
She drew in a deep breath, 'I will not let him win this.'  
  
"You are my patient, and as such I have certain responsibilities regarding your care. Your recovery is my main priority right now."  
  
"And what if I don't want to 'recover'? What if I don't wish to hobble around Lorien with a wooden cane? What if I don't want to feel the eyes of my kin watch me, mocking my every step?" With each word, his voice grew more agitated, his grip on the bed sheets tightening, "What if, my dear little healer, I don't wish to be reduced to some sniveling weakling, unable to do my job, or even live in civilized society without being ridiculed?!"  
  
"But, you wouldn't-" Her voice was weak.  
  
"I'm hardly finished. I could go on, of course, but it's clear to me you care nothing of how I feel." A chill wind began to draft into the room, the curtains rustled softly. Haldir closed his eyes briefly, memories of the past darting across his eyelids. "You could not possibly understand what I have lost."  
  
Nienna felt as if her heart was ready to break in two on account of his suffering, his stinging words still making her head spin.  
  
"Surely." She paused, "Surely it can't be all that bad?"  
  
Haldir's head jerked upward, meeting her square in the eye with a hard, frenzied look. "Can't be all that bad?" He said the words as if he could not believe she had said them. "Can't be all THAT BAD?" After all he had told her, after he had nearly cried in front of her, she still had the impudence to demean him? For a moment he regretted throwing the glass, if he had it now he might have been able to actually hit her with it. For now he would have to settle for words.  
  
"Is that what you tell your friends, Hine? It can't be all that bad? Surely no elf could be so freakishly crippled, it must be some kind of joke?" Nienna shook her head feverishly, unable to say anything. "Of course you do, gossiping with your little friends, winning some stupid little bet no doubt." His eyes narrowed, sensing she was on the verge of tears. "You are no healer! Look at me! If you had possessed any shred of decency you would have let me die!" He stabbed his finger at her accusingly, "YOU condemned me to this!"  
  
Nienna began to back away towards the door as tears welled up in her eyes, "I...I never.I couldn't let."  
  
Haldir paused, half regretting what he was doing to her, still he steadied his gaze upon her, it had to be done, there was no other way she would leave him be. "You have no business preaching to me about recovery, I am already dead!" His last words rang in the room as if it were a great hall, and Nienna found herself pressed up against the door, barely keeping her sobs at bay. 'Just get out of here,' She thought, feeling for the handle. She turned as the opened the door receiving another chilling look from Haldir, she felt the tears begin to stream down her cheeks, and she no longer cared.  
  
Behind her the hall resonated with the sound of the door slamming, yet Haldir could swear her could hear her whispered words,  
  
"I was only trying to help." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Blinded by her tears, Nienna could only grope her way through the darkened halls, and deep into the wooded sanctuaries: small clearings of encircled with trees, their thin branches intertwining with each other, forming natural protective canopies. They were usually abandoned at this time of the year, leaves scattered upon the soft earth below. This night, however, the sanctuaries had one occupant - Nienna.  
  
All throughout her childhood, these very trees had been a comfort to her, she would whisper soft elvish verses into their foliage, and they would whisper back in their breathy tree-talk. Her cheeks were stained with tears by the time she reached them, and the moonlight made them glimmer - little streams emptying into the luminous blue pools of her eyes.  
  
Stifling another gasping sob, Nienna sank to the floor of the most secluded sanctuary she could find, ivy entangled and enclosed the space, creeping up the young trees, filtering out the light.  
  
"I was only trying to help." She repeated her words, a thin gauze of doubt beginning to settle into her voice, forming tiny tremors in her usually melodious voice. "I did all I could." another tear slid down her cheek, "didn't I?" Only the cold rustle of the leaves answered her, and she hung her head.  
  
*  
  
It was not unusual for Linwë to wander about the grounds to watch to moon rise, yet somehow, this night seemed different. The woods seemed more inviting than usual, and she considered climbing onto the canopy of one of the stronger sanctuaries to watch the pale moon sit where Anar the sun had once been what seemed like only moments before. She stepped lightly over the crisp grass, just barely noticing the faint prints that proceeded her own. 'Another moon gazer, perhaps?' she wondered, her curiosity pushing her even farther into the darkened wood.  
  
It was then she heard a sound. At first, it seemed like a ripple in the air, and she paused, tilting her head slightly. Crying.that was it, someone was crying. She frowned, following the sound all the way to the very darkest of all the natural shelters. 'The poor dear,' Linwë thought, 'perhaps her love was one of the fallen at the battle of men?' She shuddered momentarily; her mind briefly sifting through all the names, all the old faces came to her - thin memories of a misty past. She sighed - perhaps it was lucky she did not have anyone, there was no one to mourn. The sudden halt of sound startled Linwë out of her thoughts. Had she been discovered?  
  
"Who.who's there?" A trembling voice questioned.  
  
Instantly Linwë recognized the voice.  
  
"Nienna!"  
  
*  
  
At once, Nienna knew who had found her, and lifted her head. "Linwë? Is that you?" She smiled as her old friend emerged into the 'room'. She tried her best to wipe the tears from her eyes, smiling despite her red cheeks.  
  
"Nienna, you look.horrible." Linwë kneeled beside her friend, her eyes pleading. Mani marte? Mankoi naa lle nallien?" What happened? Why are you crying?  
  
Nienna bit her lip, silently chiding herself at her own predictability.  
  
"Nothing, Linwë, I'm fine."  
  
Linwë smiled patting her friend on the back, "You are such a terrible liar." Her eyes grew serious, "did you and Nolo have a fight?" There was something in her eyes other than concern.  
  
Nienna shifted, "Well, yes. But he didn't make me cry." She looked at the ground, not noticing how the corners of Linwë's mouth dropped.  
  
'How could I have been so stupid?' Linwë wondered, 'Of course Nolo didn't make her cry. He'd never make her cry,' she thought with just a hint of jealousy, 'he'd never even take a second glance at me when all he can see in Nienna.' Her heart sank 'as blind as she is, he'll go on loving her forever.he'll never see me.' She felt the tears rise, 'he'll never see my love.' She felt Nienna's hand on her shoulder, and looked up.  
  
"It's ok Linwë, I'm fine. Please, don't cry." Linwë smiled, 'you just have no idea'.  
  
"I worry about you, Nienna. I can't help it. But.why were you crying?" Her voiced prodded, her eyebrows rising slightly.  
  
Nienna sighed, "It's one of my patients.he..he may not recover and I don't know if I can help him anymore." She felt the tears threaten to begin again, and struggled to maintain her fragile composure. "He said.he said...he said it was my fault he was miserable, that I should have..." She struggled to say the words, ".let him die. I don't know if I can go back there, Linwë, I don't know if I can face him - or any of them. What if.what if he's right?"  
  
Linwë frowned, "Don't you dare let those thoughts creep into your head, mellonamin," my friend She said, looking her straight in the eye as the angle of the moon began to pierce the outer shield of ivy. "Don't you dare! I've seen you save too many lives to let you think you're anything less than spectacular at what you do. Do not let his misery become your misery. Show him what the world can still offer him. And don't take no for an answer." She smiled warmly, helping her friend to her feet. "He'll warm up to you eventually, they always do."  
  
Nienna could only stand in shock, soaking in her friends words as if they were droplets of the water of life itself. After a while, she nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a try."  
  
Linwë closed her eyes, taking a deep, satisfied breath.  
  
"Are you going to bed now?"  
  
She opened her eyes again, aware that Nienna was standing in the arch of the trees. Linwë shook her head, her near-platinum hair sifting over her face like a thin veil.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here a while, the moon is so beautiful after all."  
  
Nienna nodded again as looked over her shoulder, watching as her friend basked in the soft glow of the moonlight. "Goodnight, Linwë."  
  
When she didn't answer, Nienna shrugged, noting the meditative smile Linwë had on her face, her eyes closed; she looked too serene to disturb. Finally, she tore her eyes away from the clarity and peace before her, and turned her feet in the direction of her flet. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Linwë sighed, before finally opening her eyes a while after Nienna had left. The moon was sinking below the far, misty purple hills - faint rays of light began to filter through the spotted clouds.  
  
'Was I really out here all night?' She wondered, slowly standing up from where she had spent the night sitting. It had been a warm night, with only the slightest of breezes - typical summer weather for Lorien. It was not particularly uncommon to spend the night among the trees. 'Besides,' Linwë thought to herself, 'I'll bet the sentries do it every night!' Briefly her thoughts wandered to their lives among the trees, instead of the buildings (tree friendly though they were). Suddenly the events of last night came rushing back into her mind.  
  
"Nienna!" She began walking back toward her room, wondering if Nienna was as well as she had led her to believe. "She was crying so much." She whispered under her breath as she strode through the halls at an astonishing pace, her hair flaring behind her ears.  
  
Finally, she arrived at Nienna's flet.only to find it empty. Linwë peered over her shoulder at the sky outside. The sunrise was nearly complete, as the lightest shades of orange and pink began to diffuse into the unquestionable blue. 'Where is she?' Her thoughts strayed once more, 'perhaps Nolo knows." The world seemed to give her a universal nod, invisible, the kind that you could only feel as the slightest tremor in the soul. 'Yes' it seemed to say, and Linwë grinned, she always did what the universal will told her to.  
  
*  
  
It was a rare thing for Nolo to take a day off, but today, it had felt necessary. Somehow, the moon had managed to keep him awake all night, penetrating his eyelids, bounding off the walls, and into his skull. Most of the night he had been wide awake, staring at the ceiling connecting the lines to form distorted images. Strange how that night everything he found on that ceiling reminded him of Nienna. The gentle curve of her neck, the smoothness of her lips, the way the pale moonlight poured into her eyes like water.  
  
Nolo shook his head, leaning back onto the padded bench in the open 'courtyard', taking the time to lazily trace the lines of the carved flagstones and the artfully crafted pillars that wound up and around the nearby trees. He tried to close his eyes once more, but again he was plagued with images on Nienna; Nienna smiling, Nienna laughing, holding out her hand, turning, crying, fading. His eyes snapped open, and he let out a long, frustrated groan. Even his own mind would not give him any peace.  
  
"Nolo! Nolo!"  
  
He groaned inwardly, what could anyone possibly want from him? I turned his head toward the rapidly approaching form. As she neared his bench and slowed to a jog, he began to recognize her as a friend of Nienna's. Lin-something, his mind struggled to find a name as the walked up to him, her hair strewn about her face.  
  
"Can I help you my lady?" He said, using the most formal voice he could muster.  
  
She nodded, a frantic look in her eyes. "Maybe not me, but I believe you could help Nienna." She grabbed his arm, and began pulling him toward back the way she had come. He followed for a few feet, shocked at her forward actions, and then wrenched his arm out of her grasp.  
  
"Forgive me, but what is the nature of her distress?" He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.  
  
Linwë sighed, leading him to the nearest bench. "her patient."  
  
Nolo nodded slowly, "Haldir."  
  
"He yelled some awful things at her yesterday, and I found her crying in the sanctuaries." She looked at him with a bit of drama in her voice "you should have seen her, it was awful!"  
  
Nolo could feel his blood boiling. 'I'll kill him.I'll kill him!' Linwë couldn't help but notice how he began clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
"I talked her down, but I am not sure how much good it did. Her heart is so fragile." Linwë searched his eyes, did he see her pain at all? Impulsively she reached out and clasped his hand in hers. Nolo, mistaking her act as one of friendship and comfort, did not protest as her hand tightened around his. Her racing pulse was only due to the long way she had sprinted, the pain in her eyes was worry for Nienna, and it was all too easy to explain away.  
  
Linwë felt her heart beating as fast as a small bird, the one she had loved for so many years from afar was now so close to her she could feel his body heat radiating from him, and she was actually holding his hand. 'Perhaps it could work,' she thought, 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this inside me.' She turned to him, looking up into his deep brown eyes, admiring his strong, angular features.  
  
"Nolo, I-"  
  
"I know."  
  
Linwë's eyes grew large - her heart skipping a beat, "you.you do?"  
  
Nolo nodded casually, "I'm worried about Nienna too."  
  
She had to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay, and merely nodded. Nolo smiled, completely unaware of how the heart next to him was being torn to pieces. "We will both help her through this, you and I."  
  
'This wasn't exactly the togetherness I had in mind' She thought, beginning to feel the utter hopelessness of her situation, she let her hands fall to her sides, her dreams drying and curling up like beautiful, dead leaves.  
  
"Well, I suppose I will see you another time?" His parting words jolted every one of her senses, and if she opened her mouth again she would surely start sobbing. She nodded, "forgive me, but I can not seem to recall your name."  
  
"It's Linwë, my name is Linwë."  
  
"Linwë." He repeated, filing it into his system while his next move began to construct itself in his mind. He would be sure to thank Linwë later after he had 'rescued' Nienna from self-destruction. With that he gave a quick, parting bow, and turned to go.  
  
Linwë watched wistfully as he strode away into the mist, and only when he was completely out of sight did she allow a single tear to slide down her delicate cheek. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Haldir's eyes snapped open with a start, his heart beating rapidly. He looked around the room, slowly realizing where he was. The events at Helm's Deep had once again played themselves over and over each night in painfully acute detail. Everything had seemed so clear before...there had been no questions. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, trying to regain some semblance of cleanliness.  
  
It had all been so real, there had been no fear, there had been purpose, comrades, enemies...everything a good solider needed to fight. Death, that thing that had seemed so abstract only days earlier, had now become a very close acquaintance. 'Death could not possibly be any worse than an eternity like this.' He made another feeble attempt at movement - nothing. "Ai gods! Why did this have to be?" His frustration rang clear in his voice, and he felt his breath catch in his throat; he stifled a sob. Why couldn't he control himself anymore? He was Haldir, the very pillar of control. He was the model of everything a soldier could have ever hoped to be...and now - now he was nothing.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Haldir turned toward the door, noting a young attendant standing there somewhat awkwardly holding a tray of food.  
  
"Go away." He took special care to make his voice as cold and as unwelcoming as possible. He shot her a disdainful look for good measure. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
"But...I am to bring you your morning meal." She persisted stubbornly, smashing an imaginary insect into the ground.  
  
"It is not necessary. I do not wish it."  
  
"Then...perhaps a bath?"  
  
Haldir practically barked out his laughter. "Are you suggesting I need your assistance? You think you need to help me?"  
  
Her face began to turn red. "Well, perhaps someone else could attend to your...bathing needs." She put the tray down on a nearby table. "Shall I...summon someone?"  
  
Haldir studied her for a moment, "Could it be? You really are serious!"  
  
"Excuse me my lord; I perhaps I misunderstand...."  
  
"You would send someone to follow me around? Attend to my every need?"  
  
"An attendant could-"  
  
"A nurse...a babysitter..." He snapped.  
  
"No! You only need a little more help to take care of yoursel-"  
  
A vase crashed against the wall beside her head, she froze in shock.  
  
"Now, get out of here before I find something else to throw at you!" Haldir waited, scowling until she had fled room. "Look what you have reduced yourself to, Haldir, the March Warden of Lorien, throwing things at attendants like a mere child!" He slammed his fist down upon his dead thigh, which only served to infuriate him more. "How pathetic, how truly pathetic." A thought then flashed across his mind, a dark, forbidden, blasphemous thought. As quickly as it had appeared, it fled into the darkness; but it had already left its mark upon Haldir's mind.  
  
"Perhaps..." he said softly, hardly believing the heavy words were his own, "perhaps there is a way to end everything after all..."  
  
*  
  
Nienna closed her eyes, taking in a long, deep breath. 'Here we go...' Slowly, she entered Haldir's room once more. At first, it seemed as if he hadn't even noticed her, he seemed too busy starting out the balcony windows, pensive.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
An irritated look came over his features almost instantly, but he did not turn his head. "What is it now, I thought I told you to-" He turned toward her voice. "Oh..." His voice deadened, "you again."  
  
Nienna pursed her lips thoughtfully, and smiled, almost playfully. "Well, I must say it is a pleasure to see you, too." Haldir snorted, not amused. Nienna's expression did not change save the sudden serious concern in her eyes. "Is it true that you have been refusing the care of the attendants?"  
  
"So what if it is? What do you care?" He closed his eyes, turning back toward the window before opening them again. Nienna kept her sighs to herself, keeping her soft smile as best she could.  
  
"My lord-"  
  
"Stop calling me that," he snapped suddenly.  
  
Nienna was taken aback, blinking in surprise.  
  
He scoffed, sneering, "I am no one's lord now."  
  
She shrugged elegantly, deciding it was better not to argue with him. "Alright then, I suppose 'Haldir' will just have to do."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Haldir..." She started, trying to find the most delicate words possible, "I know that this has not been easy for you...but-"  
  
"Oh quite the contrary, this whole experience has been a breeze. I cannot imagine the last time I had so much fun being an invalid." His voice was bitter and dripping with sarcasm.  
  
'Well, at least he still has his sense of humor...' Nienna thought dryly. She cleared her throat. "...but I think if we are to progress at all, we need to...er...clean you up a bit."  
  
Haldir smirked, waving his hand dismissively. "Do you not have better things to do?" He observed her expressions carefully, "I am sure you would rather go play with your suitor...like a good little girl."  
  
Nienna fumed, "He is NOT my suitor!" She felt her cheeks warming, "What right do you think you have to talk to me like that? I have done nothing but try to help you!"  
  
"I do not want your help!" Haldir shouted, leaning forward as best he could, "Why do you refuse to understand this? I do not want you here, I never asked for your help. You come here because you feel sorry for me, and I do not want your pity!"  
  
"I feel no pity for you anymore, Haldir." Nienna said, her chin tilting up defiantly. "I may not feel sorry for you...But perhaps you feel sorry for yourself." Haldir's eyes flashed angrily, but he remained silent. Nienna felt encouraged to go on. "You, Haldir, have flung yourself into this role of victim yourself. If you think I am going to just let you lie there without trying then you have severely underestimated me!" She turned, throwing open the translucent curtains, allowing the brilliant, gleaming blue light of the Lorien lanterns to come shining into the room. "Look out there! That is your world, not that bed you lay in." Haldir's expression was one of mixed anger and confusion, Nienna's gaze was strong now, her lips seemed to burn with the truth of what she spoke. "You may not want my help Haldir," Nienna sat softly at the foot of his bed, her silvery hair draping over her shoulder as she tilted her head slightly, "but bidden or not, you will have it."  
  
*  
  
The soft, gauzy glow of the outer lights suddenly became intense, forcing Haldir's eyes shut. The silence between them buzzed in his ears, booming chaos that only he could hear. 'Curse her,' He thought, 'there can be no peace for me if she continues like this. I will never be able to...to...' Haldir couldn't even bring himself to think the word.  
  
*Suicide*  
  
Something deep in his mind resounded softly, the ripples of thought growing ever wider as they expanded from their central point. He sighed inwardly, 'her persistence is infuriating, and she will never leave unless she thinks I am improving.' He realized that she was looking at him again, gods, how he hated that look. It made him feel like a small child, helpless.  
  
"Fine." A single word made its way into the room, dry, cloaked in grief.  
  
Nienna suppressed a beaming smile, and gave as professional a nod as she could muster. "Very well then," She stood, heading toward the doorway, "we shall start tomorrow." Haldir offered a weak smile, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her. It was, and in mere moments she was gone back into the twisting paths among the trees.  
  
He sat staring toward the door for some time after the main lights had faded, and finally turned his gaze to the clear night sky - searching for his star. There was something ironic, he noted, how his star seemed to be fading, more each night. "Now it is only a matter of time..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, how's THAT for a twist? Glad to see so many reviews, thank you to everyone who took the time to write them, you really inspire me to keep going with this! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Sometime after Nienna had left Haldir's flet, Nolo found himself approaching the very same room. After all that Linwë had told him, he was still fuming - not even caring about how thrashing a disabled elf might look. Nothing mattered at that moment other than defending his lady's honor..even if she didn't know it.  
  
'Of course', his mind reasoned as he strode toward the door, 'Nienna will wish to know why..she will have to learn soon enough.' Even the mere thought of it made Nolo grow cold in the place right behind his heart and his fingertips tingled. Just as he reached the door he paused, something inside him protesting the violent course of action he was about to take, which was thoroughly silenced by the overwhelming rage he felt as he imagined how Nienna must have cried all night.  
  
'You should have seen her. It was awful!'  
  
Linwë's words curled up inside his thoughts like a serpent, conjuring images that near tortured his mind. He felt his anger stir anew, and roughly pushed open the door.  
  
What met his eyes was nothing like he expected. From what he had heard, this Haldir was a vicious, cold-hearted, arrogant being.nothing like the serene, thoughtful elf which sat before him, seemingly studying the reflecting moonlight. There was a trace of a smile playing on his lips, though Nolo could see that only sadness and grief lingered in his eyes. For a moment he felt his resolve weaken, as sympathetic thoughts began to emerge. 'Perhaps I should just leave' Nolo thought, wavering between his emotions.  
  
"Are you going, or staying? Make up your mind."  
  
Nolo stared at Haldir in stunned silence, too infuriated to speak. Haldir's calm features and refusal to even turn his head away from the window only served to anger Nolo even more. "You are in no position to bark orders at me!" Nolo growled, stalking defiantly forward. Haldir turned his head slowly, a menacing glare in his eyes.  
  
"Oh no? You forget, Nolofin Telrinya," Haldir said lucidly, "that I am still Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and as such I do not need nor do I desire your opinion on the manner by which I conduct myself. Now, if there isn't anything else," He gave Nolo a meaningful stare, "I suggest you make yourself useful - somewhere else."  
  
For a moment Nolo could only stare at him furiously, struggling to keep what little composure he had left. "All I ask," He spoke slowly, through clenched teeth, "all I ask is that you treat Nienna with respect. I will not have you torment her the way you have." Haldir did his best to suppress his obvious amusement. So here was Nienna's great champion, threatening him - it was laughable. Haldir let out a long, exasperated sigh, he didn't know how much longer he could stand the frustration. Before this moment he had no idea how maddening his own kind could be. "If I do what you ask, will you leave me in peace?" He spat the words, secretly wishing Nolo were just a few inches closer; even in his 'condition' Haldir figured he could still beat him into a mindless pulp. Nolo nodded, inching back towards the door, fighting the desire to strangle the miserable elf right where he sat and be done with it. Instead, he merely sent him a 'rather acidic' smile. "Very well then..let's hope I don't have to come back here anytime soon." Haldir sent him a caustic look of his own, boring a hole through Nolo's back as he exited. "Yes..let's hope so." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Yes, I know that was a painfully short chapter, I apologize. Frankly, I'd rather write a short chapter than fill it up with unimportant drabble. However, If I can think of anything more that might bring additional depth to this part, I'll be sure to update it later. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Linwë was only half surprised when she found Nienna sitting by the fountain; for years it had been their favorite meeting place, where they would tell each other stories or the greater events of the day. Now, Nienna sat by the clear waters alone, watching the reflection as they rippled and lapped along the rock pool.  
  
"Nienna?"  
  
Nienna's eyes snapped up, and she smiled, lightly chiding herself for being caught off guard once again. She felt so distracted lately, it was hard to keep her mind focused on any one thing for long. "Linwë, I'm glad you're here. Come," she gestured to the ledge of the pool, "sit with me for a while."  
  
Linwë obliged, coming to sit softly alongside her friend. "So, I take it things went well with your patient?" She spoke tentatively, not wishing to strike any sensitive chords. Nienna shrugged.  
  
"I think so. He agreed to let me help him after some prodding."  
  
Linwë raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading over her face. Nienna's eyes got wide. "Hey! What is that look for?"  
  
"Oh.nothing." The playful grin remained, "sounds like you had a busy night!"  
  
Nienna went crimson, scowling. "You know what I meant!"  
  
"Oh don't I?" Linwë laughed, enjoying how perturbed Nienna was becoming. The laughter abruptly stopped when she found herself being assaulted with water. She raised her arms defensively, but it was no match for Nienna's abilities, her hair was soaked. Linwë glared at the now smiling Nienna.  
  
"So you think you can just attack me without any retaliation?" Linwë started moving her hands toward the water. Nienna feigned cowering as best she could.  
  
"Oh please Linwë! Don't! I'll never survive!"  
  
Linwë laughed, and was rewarded with another splash of cold water. A full fledged 'water battle' ensued, each of the elves grinning and laughing like children in the Summer.  
  
*  
  
What the two friends didn't see, however, was another pair of elves watching them from the mist of a nearby glade. Amidst the ethereal glow of light they were silent, serene, regarding the two with kind amusement. The Lord and Lady had decided to walk that evening, amid the fireflies and lanterns, hardly expecting to come across another soul. Though night had fallen upon the forest, Lorien always managed to stay bright, luminescent, like a beacon lighting the night of Middle-Earth. Galadriel smiled softly as she regarded the two friends, "I recall it was not so long ago when they played there as children," she shifted, holding her husband's hand with a gentle firmness. He nodded, glancing at the pair and back to the glimmering halo of light resting on Galadriel's golden hair. "Linwë grows more wistful with each passing season..." There was more than a touch of concern in her graceful voice, "and Nienna, it seems all her life is bound to her work."  
  
Celeborn frowned slightly, "Do you not yet see some shadow of happiness for these two?" Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"Much is still hidden from me, and yet." She paused, her gaze drifting to the lights nestled in the nearby trees, "it is early for both of them, there is hope." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and they continued on their way.  
  
"And what of Haldir?"  
  
Galadriel stopped abruptly, her heart felt suddenly heavy. ".He is fading." "Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
She sighed, casting her deep blue eyes skyward. "I will speak to him, but I cannot be sure he will see reason, even from his Lady." Celeborn nodded once more, fighting to keep his grim thoughts from revealing themselves, and they walked onward.  
  
*  
  
It was not much later in the evening when Galadriel arrived at Haldir's room, the moon had drifted westward, still emitting a cold glow. As she entered, the room lightened, shadows shrank into the recesses, and Haldir felt it from behind his eyelids. He did not have to open his eyes to know who it was.  
  
"My Lady." He spoke softly, hardly able to contain his humiliation. Was it not enough that he be seen by his peers, but to be placed before the Lady of the Wood herself? Haldir wanted to melt into the floor, yet he could not shrink from her presence, no matter how much he desired to. Galadriel regarded him with her usual calm demeanor, her cool eyes slowly sweeping the room.  
  
"Haldir," her voice resonated throughout the room with a life of its own, "you know why I have come here." Haldir nodded, only half sure of why she had chosen to speak to him, she was going to relieve him of his duties.  
  
"Milady? May I make a request?"  
  
Galadriel raised her head slightly, as if attempting to peer into his mind. "Of course, Haldir."  
  
Haldir kept his eyes on the foot of the bed, trying desperately to avoid her penetrating gaze. "I would ask.if my Lady might forgive me."  
  
Galadriel raised an eyebrow, coming to stand beside his bed. "I would of course comply with your request, Haldir, yet I know not your trespass."  
  
"I failed you, milady. I can no longer perform my duties as Marchwarden. I would also ask, if you have not yet come to consider it, that you relieve me of my duties."  
  
Haldir was completely unprepared for the soft laughter that followed. Her musical tone caught him completely off guard, his eyes widened in confusion. She smiled as he looked at her questioningly. "Ah, and quite a fool I would be indeed if I were to do such a thing - to lose my most loyal," she looked into his eyes meaningfully, "and capable guard."  
  
Try as he might, Haldir could find nothing but wisdom in the eyes of his Lady, she spoke with the solid confidence of ancient stone, with truth rooted in the depth and soul of the black soil, with the clarity of the crisp summer skies, the brilliant searing light of white flame branded her words in his thoughts, even as her kindness remained cool as a veil of rain to comfort him - he turned his head, overcome with the power of her gaze.  
  
"I.do not understand.." He whispered desperately.  
  
Galadriel's features remained set, though her eyes deepened, the reflection of the elf within them blurring, clarifying, and fading again as they regarded him. She touched his hand tenderly, cold and warm in the same moment.  
  
"You will regain your stature, Marchwarden of Lorien. For the time is nearing when we shall be in need of your strength once more." She paused, her gaze drifted to the softening moonlight, "If you cannot find the support you need from within, I pray you seek it beyond your own self - seek it in others." Her eyes glimmered with starlight, her voice was warm and knowing, the corners of her perfect mouth turned upward ever so slightly as she drifted toward the door. "You are stronger than you think, Haldir. And the grace of the elders would have you walk again, if you only let it." And with that, her form faded into the mist as Haldir stared after her, her words clinging to the candlelight. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Haldir looked after her for some time. Waiting, wondering, what had she meant? How could he comply with her requests? Did she know what he felt? Was it possible that Galadriel could see the conflicts in his heart? These questions and countless others swarmed madly in his head like hornets, making what little sleep he captured fleeting and disturbed. This would be harder than he thought. He could not defy his Lady, Haldir decided. He was simply not capable of betraying her confidence in him. Loyalty was one of Haldir's most valued qualities. Above all else, it had been loyalty which had made his path so clear, so unmovable. 'But, the world now is not the world then,' he mused somewhere between his blessed sleep and hated consciousness, fighting the end of the night. The delicate pinks and purples of dawn began to unfurl slowly, like an opening flower, seeping through his thoughts.  
  
'The healer should be arriving soon,' Haldir thought, forcing his eyes to stay propped open, 'her name.Nienna, wasn't that what Nolo had said? Yes, that was it, Nienna.'  
  
Idly he wondered just what type of therapy she was planning.and shivered with dread. He had never liked dealing with the healers, they were his complete counterparts. While they saved lives, he slew them down, while they endeavored to heal all that came to them, he strived to find better ways to end lives. Haldir could not fathom anything that they might have in common other than elven blood. 'Perhaps she won't come after all,' he thought hopefully, watching the doorway carefully.  
  
Nienna was standing outside the doorway, hesitant. Part of her mind still lingered in doubt. 'It's alright Nienna, just breathe,' she thought, smoothing the pleats in her gown. After a few seconds (almost an eternity in Nienna's mind), she entered the room, watching Haldir's reaction carefully. "'Quel amrun." Good morning She spoke softly, but cheerfully, noting his startled reaction as his eyes locked onto the device she had with her; it was a chair by basic standards, but the legs did not simply end. Instead, the base of each leg had a small, wooden wheel attached to it.a wheelchair. Haldir suppressed a mixure of horror and disgust as he looked at it, guessing her plan.  
  
"You don't really think I'm going to sit in that, do you?" He pointed to the chair, eyeing it with an odd form of contempt. He hated it already. Nienna was not surprised by his reaction, the elves in the wood- shop had raised their eyebrows more than once when she had requested its construction. She rolled it forward lightly, it's wheels made a clickidy- click sound as they maneuvered over the floor.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you will.I know it."  
  
Haldir scoffed loudly. "And how do you plan to make me sit in that.contraption?" He crossed his arms stubbornly. He would not be subjected to anymore humiliation if he could help it. Nienna grinned, she would not be put off this time.  
  
"If you don't," She spoke slowly and purposefully, "I'm going to make it very uncomfortable for you to stay in that bed, Haldir." He eyed her curiously, calling her bluff.  
  
"No."  
  
Nienna shrugged, and walked out of the room. 'That was too easy,' Haldir thought, keeping a close watch on the door, 'far too easy.' Finally, Nienna reemerged into the room holding suspiciously heavy-looking bucket. "Last chance, Haldir." She took a step closer. Haldir's eyes narrowed, 'what is she playing at?' He made no movement toward the chair.  
  
The water (for that was exactly what it was) hit him squarely on the head, ice cold, fresh from the fountain. His back stiffened with shock, and his fists clutched the edge of the sheets. There was water all around him; it soaked the covers, seeping into the soft, now soggy mattress. Nienna shrugged her shoulders helplessly. Haldir turned toward her, glaring at her from behind several strands of wet hair, which had plastered themselves to his face. Cold water dripped down his neck and down his back slowly, forming tiny little streams and rivers before being absorbed into his shirt. "I warned you, didn't I?" He looked at Nienna, his mouth clamped shut as he observed her restrained grin. She was enjoying this! Haldir didn't care to imagine what he looked like, but judging by Nienna's expression he must have looked ridiculous.  
  
Nienna smiled warmly. Haldir wasn't nearly as intimidating when he was sopping wet. She gestured to the chair softly, watching with satisfaction as Haldir begrudgingly sat in it. She tossed him a blanket, chuckling. "I'd imagine it's about time you've had a bath." Haldir scowled silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's short. This whole month was just one thing after another. But, I figure something's better than nothing, right? I promise I'll be adding more in the near future. Just hang in there! 


	12. Chapter 12 new chapter

Chapter 12

They rounded the corner of the far end of the healing ward together, Neinna, quietly pushing the wheelie-chair with Haldir, sitting somewhat awkwardly with a pointedly sullen look on his face. Neinna sighed inwardly, resisting the urge to move some strands out of his face. She had taken care to go the long route to the baths, so as to save Haldir the discomfort of 'curious glances' from the other healers and patients who frequented the faster routes.

Nothing was said between them, the only sound being the clickidy click of Neinna's clever little chair. Haldir couldn't stand the sound of it, and squeezed his eyes shut as if that would somehow dull the incessant clicking noise, reminding him of the position he was in more often than he wanted. It would have to do, he thought bitterly. 'Maybe I'll drown in the bath and not have to worry about it.' He smiled a bit at the thought.

"Well, we're here." Neinna's words broke him out of his thoughts and he did his best to sit up and look disinterested in whatever she was talking about. They had come to a large empty room which seemed to be walled-in completely by massive thick vines which arched up creating a canopy of impenetrable green foliage peppered with little blue flowers which filled the warm air within. In the middle were several springs of water releasing copious amounts of gentle steam which created hundreds of glistening droplets in Neinna's once-dry hair. She smiled, glad to see it was still empty since last she'd checked. She pushed him in silently, pausing at the entrance to pull a deep blue curtain across the entrance-way.

Haldir took the moment to breathe in the heavy, scented air, his eyes flickered to the candles which lit the space dimly, as well as the gentle blue light which seemed to emanate from the springs of water themselves. Everything smelled deeply organic, and for a moment Haldir closed his eyes, and forgot why he was here. Neinna turned from the curtain, preparing to admonish Haldir for not trusting her and being difficult, but stopped herself at the sight of him. Haldir, the elf who moments ago had seemed so bitter and mean looked… serene. She smiled to herself, pulling her long hair together into a pony-tail and securing with a bit of silvery twine. He looked so much better now, so much more alive.

"Haldir?"

He restrained himself this time, opening his eyes slowly and tilting his head back slowly. He could feel Neinna's eyes on him from behind, and hated the feeling almost as much as the sticky warmth that was beginning to form over his skin. She slowly moved into view, carrying in her hands what seemed to be a large pitcher. Haldir groaned audibly. "Just dump me in the pool. I'd rather drown than be bathed like a toddler."

To his surprise, Neinna chuckled and after putting the pitcher down took hold of the wheel-chair. She leant down next to his ear, smiling. "And what if I did? What if I did just dump you in the pool?" Neinna smirked. "I would be the worst healer in the whole of Middle Earth, now wouldn't I?"

Haldir frowned. "I suppose."

Neinna stood in front of him again, looking at him expectantly. 'How to go about this…" She thought carefully, 'there's no delicate way to…" She glanced at his clothing, sopping wet white pants and a shirt which would have to be laundered separately to and allow for proper cleansing.

Haldir felt more and more uncomfortable the longer she stared at him, seemingly lost in thought. "What is it? Spit it out." He said, sounding a mixture of angry and impatient. Her look of embarrassment did little to explain her thoughts, though as a slight blush peaked on her cheeks Haldir slowly began to realize her dilemma. 'Well,' He thought somewhat bitterly 'perhaps Nolo will think twice before asking me to be more… _hospitable_ towards her, eh?'

"Your shirt."

Haldir looked up at her, a bit startled at her sudden demand. He fumbled with his long-sleeved shirt, each front-hook seemed to take an eternity to unlatch. Why was he so infuriatingly clumsy now? Neinna tried not to look at him, which only seemed to anger Haldir more. Halfway done with latches, he ripped the final three apart in one frustrated motion, flinging it on the floor with disgust. A couple candles struggled from the gust of air before stabilizing themselves, to Haldir it looked quite a bit like laughter.

Neinna fought both a smile and a frown at the same time. How was she to deal with this? She was certainly used to dealing with the elven form from a medical standpoint, but this wasn't quite the same. She furrowed her brow as she caught Haldir's subtle glare.

'Stop being such a child, Neinna, you're a healer and it's about time you took care of your patient without acting so stupid.' Without a word she walked over to him, shut her eyes tight and removed his "lower-garments" without too much trouble at all. She grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at Haldir, before daring to open her eyes looking the other direction.

It took a moment for Haldir to register what happened. Somewhere between having his pants forcibly removed and having a towel thrown onto his head he had turned a shade of deep pink that was once thought to be impossible for elvish skin. Slowly he reached up and removed the towel from his head. "Was that absolutely necessary?" He scowled as she turned around, blushing furiously. Neinna looked at the ground. "Yes." She said solidly. "I'm sorry if I alarmed you."

Haldir opened his mouth to jab her with another nettle-like barb of insults but Neinna turned from him without another word, picked up the pitcher and headed to the nearest spring. Praying furiously that Haldir would not hear her bird-like heartbeat.


	13. Progress Report 2006

Update: January 19, 2006 – Also known as the "I'm not dead" post.

What can I say? Life gets in the way and certain stupid people (that would be me) get distracted and wander off. I'm sorry, especially to those of you who kept checking back only to find nothing. I will make it up to you, promise.

It will take time, however. I stopped at a particularly nasty writers block, and for some reason I can't find my notes and drafts on ye olde computer. I'll have to work from memory mostly. It's coming though, and in the meantime I encourage you to contact me and I'll let you know how things are progressing.

Thanks again for all the support and encouragement,

ElementalMe


End file.
